graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Theon Greyjoy (serial)
w Pyke |śmierć = Zginął w Bitwie o Winterfell, zabity przez Nocnego Króla |znanyjako = Fetor Theon Sprzedawczyk |pochodzenie = Pyke |płeć = Mężczyzna |włosy = Brązowe |skóra = Blada |sojusznicy = Ród Greyjoy, Sansa Stark |wrogowie = Ród Bolton |pozycja = |ród = Greyjoy |przynależność = Ród Greyjoy |debiut = Nadchodzi zima |aktor = Alfie Allen|status = Nie żyje}}Theon Greyjoy (wym. /'θiɒn 'ɡɹeɪdʒɔɪ/) – czwarte dziecko i trzeci syn lorda Balona Greyjoya z Pyke i lady Alannys z rodu Harlawów. Prawowity lord Pyke i przez krótki czas książę Winterfell. Theon jest jednym z narratorów w Starciu królów i obu częściach Tańca ze smokami. Wygląd zewnętrzny i charakter Na początku serii Theon ma dziewiętnaście lat. Jest przystojnym, ciemnowłosym młodzieńcem. Ma szczupłą budowę ciała. Na jego twarzy często pojawia się arogancki uśmiech. Potrafi biegle władać bronią, ale jego specjalnością jest łuk. Podczas niewoli w Dreadfort stracił większość zębów, przez co posiłki stały się dla niego torturą. Wypadły mu włosy oraz bardzo schudł. Bękart Boltona pozbawił go również trzech palców. W Grze o tron i Starciu królów Theon jest przedstawiony jako pyszny i arogancki młodzieniec. Jest pewny siebie i zdecydowany. Ma słabość do kobiet i dobrych trunków. Jako żelazny człowiek jest pewnego rodzaju patriotą. Jest dobrym strategiem – jako jeden z nielicznych w historii zdobył Winterfell. Po zabiciu synów młynarza spod Żołędziowej Wody dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia. Po upadku Winterfell Ramsay Snow poddawał go wymyślnym torturom, co zostawiło trwały ślad na jego psychice. Historia Wczesne życie Theon urodził się w stolicy Żelaznych Wysp, Pyke w o. P. – od Podboju Aegona., został nazwany na cześć króla Północy, Theona Starka, zwanego Głodnym Wilkiem. Był trzecim synem lorda Balona, więc nikt nie spodziewał się, że będzie jego dziedzicem. W czasie pierwszej rebelii ojca był dziesięcioletnim chłopcem. W czasie walk zginęli jego bracia: Rodrik, zabity przez Mallisterów i Maron, zabity w obronie Pyke. Po zdławieniu rebelii Balon był zmuszony uklęknąć przed królem Robertem. Aby lord Pyke nie podniósł kolejnego buntu, Eddard Stark zabrał jego dziedzica do Winterfell - formalnie jako wychowanka, ale naprawdę jako zakładnika. W Winterfell Theon wychowywał się razem z dziećmi Starka. Nie okazywano mu wiele miłości. Sam Greyjoy twierdził, że tylko Robb uważał go za brata. Przebywając w Winterfell odebrał staranne wykształcenie od maestera Luwina, szermierki nauczył się od ser Rodrika Cassela. Gra o tron Theon jest obecny w czasie, kiedy lord Eddard dokonuje egzekucji dezertera z Nocnej Straży, jest także świadkiem znalezienia małych wilkorów, gdzie radził, aby je zabić. Po ścięciu lorda Eddarda, Theon, razem z Robbem, wyruszył na południe. Brał udział w Bitwie w Szepczącym Lesie. Lubił się potem chwalić, że skrzyżowałby miecze z samym Królobójcą, gdyby ktoś nie wszedł między nich. Młody Wilk wysłał go na Żelazne Wyspy, aby przeciągnął lorda Balona na jego stronę. W zamian za pomoc Król Północy oferował wsparcie w zdobyciu przez Balona korony Żelaznych Wysp oraz prawo zachowania władzy nad zdobytymi ziemiami Zachodu. Theon sam ułożył plan ataku drakkarów ojca na Lannisport i Casterly Rock. Po przyjeżdzie na Wyspy został upokorzony przez swoją siostrę, Ashę. Uświadomił sobie też, że Żelaźni Ludzie nie zechcą na księcia człowieka z zielonych krain, jakim według nich się stał. Jego ojciec zaatakował jednak Północ i koronował się na jej króla. Wysłał swego syna na Kamienny Brzeg wraz z Dagmerem Rozciętą Gębą i Aeronem Mokrą Czupryną, jego wujem, który miał go nadzorować. Balon wyposażył Theona w jedynie osiem okrętów. Młodzieniec czuł się urażony, że dostał tak niewdzięczne zadanie. Po Bitwie na Kamiennym Brzegu, w której zginęła większość obrońców Torrhen's Square, Theon rozkazał Aeronowi dalej łupić wybrzeże z sześcioma drakkarami, a sam z Dagmerem wysadził Żelaznych Ludzi na brzegu. Nakazał Dagmerowi uderzyć na Torrhen’s Square, żeby ser Rodrik Cassel, kasztelan Winterfell, osłabił garnizon zamku pędząc na pomoc Tallhartom. Sam młodzieniec wszedł na scenę po nim. Mimo że miał tylko trzydziestu ludzi, za pomocą haków i lin, pod osłoną ciemności udało mu dostać się za mury zamku. Tam, w Wielkiej Komnacie ogłosił się księciem Winterfell. Theon zaniedbał bezpieczeństwo następców Robba - Brana i Rickona. Chłopcy z pomocą wyspiarzy, Meery i Jojena Reedów, włóczniczki Oshy i chłopca stajennego Hodora uciekli z zamku. Theon wszczął pościg, ale uciekający zdołali umknąć. Aby nie stracić twarzy w oczach Żelaznych Ludzi młodzieniec, za podszeptem swojego sługi, zabił dwóch chłopców w wieku Brana i Rickona, wysmarował w smole i nadział na pal. Ser Rodrik Cassel po pokonaniu Dagmera Rozciętej Gęby rozpoczął oblężenie Winterfell. Theon, aby zyskać na czasie, zagroził, że zabije córkę rycerza. Za radą maestera Luwina chciał poprosić Cassela, żeby pozwolił przywdziać mu czerń, ale obóz ludzi z Północy zaatakowali nieznani jeźdźcy pod dowództwem Ramsay’a Snow. Theon wpuścił ich do zamku, a nieznajomi dokonali rzezi Żelaznych Ludzi, a Theona i kobiety zabrali do Dreadfort. Theon spędził w lochach Dreadfort kilka miesięcy. Razem z Kyrą spróbował ucieczki, za co został surowo ukarany. Bękart zakazał mu się myć i nazywał go „Fetorem”. Torturując Theona wybił mu połowę zębów, wykastrował go i zdarł skórę z kilku palców. W czasie oblężenia Fosy Cailin Roose Bolton odebrał Ramsay’owi Theona. Jego zadaniem była nakłonienie swoich rodaków do złożenia broni, co mu się udało, jednak żelaźni ludzie zostali powieszeni. Potem został zabrany przez swojego pana do Winterfell, aby potwierdził tożsamość jego narzeczonej - Aryi Stark. W Aryi Theon rozpoznał Jeyne Poole, ale nie odważył się zignorować wyraźnego polecenia Ramsaya, nakazującego przedstawić Jeyne jako Aryę. Po weselu zamieszkał ze zwykłymi żołnierzami. Do jego obowiązków należało przygotowywanie kąpieli dziewczyny. Pod wpływem modlitw do starych bogów w Bożym Gaju w młodzieńcu zapaliła się iskra buntu. Na prośbę lady Dustin pokazał jej krypty Winterfell, gdzie zauważa brak kilku mieczy, które zostały zabrane przez Hodora, Meerę i Jojena Reedów oraz Oshę. Gdy żołnierze Roose’a Boltona zaczęli być znajdowani martwi w różnych zakątkach zamku, Bolton podejrzewał najpierw Theona, ale ostatecznie uznał, że przy swoim stanie zdrowia nie mógłby tego dokonać. Nie mogąc walczyć ze swoim oprawcą twarzą w twarz, Theon nawiązał kontakt z sześcioma włóczniczkami, które przybyły do Winterfell razem z bardem Ablem, tak naprawdę Mancem Rayderem. Były one odpowiedzialne za mordy na ludziach z Dreadfort. Ich zadaniem było uratowanie Aryi Stark. Aby uratować Jeyne Poole Theon nie wyprowadził Mance’a z błędu. Razem przygotowali misterny plan, jak wyciągnąć dziewczynę i uciec poza zasięg Ramsay’a. Po zabójstwie Małego Waldera, giermka Ramsay’a, w zamku doszło do potyczki między Freyami a Manderlymi. Roose Bolton, aby uniknąć buntu niektórych ludzi z Północy, postanowił wymaszerować naprzeciw Stannisa. Plan uratowania Jeyne musiał być więc wykonany natychmiast. Spiskowcom udało się wyciągnąć dziewczynę z sypialni, ale uciekając zostali zaatakowani. Włóczniczki zginęły, lub, tak jak Abel, dostały się do niewoli. Tylko Theonowi i Jeyne udało się przedostać poza mury. Ledwie żywych odnaleźli ich ludzie Morsa Umbera. Umber wysłał ich do obozu swojego króla, Stannisa Baratheona. Po dotarciu na miejsce Theon został ledwie rozpoznany przez swoją siostrę Ashę, ze względu na swoje rozległe rany. Obecnie Theon jest jeńcem króla Stannisa. Gdy Ramsay wygrał bitwę ze Stannisem, Theon zabił Myrandę i wraz z Sansą uciekli z Winterfell. Po drodze zostali złapani przez ludzi Boltonów, lecz Brienne z Podrckiem przybyli w porę i ich uratowali. Theon postanowił wrócić do domu. Gdy tam dotarł, jego ojciec został zabity przez Eurona Greyjoya, który następnie został królem Żelaznych Wysp. Theon z Yarą uciekli wraz z całą Żelazną Flotą w obawie przed ich stryjem. Postanowili przyłączyć się do Daenerys Targaryen i przetransportowali ją na Smoczą Skałę, lecz później zostali rozbici przez flotę Eurona. Yara została wzięta do niewoli, a Theon uciekł do wody. Został wyłowiony przez załogę jego siostry i razem popłynęli na Smoczą Skałę. Spotkał tam Jona, który powiedział mu, że nie zabije go tylko dlatego, że uratował Sansę. Później uczestniczył w spotkaniu w Smoczej Jamie, gdzie Euron kazał mu się przed nim ukorzyć, lecz ten go zignorował. Po powrocie na Smoczą Skałę porozmawiał z Jonem, który zmotywował go, aby uratował Yarę. Poszedł do załogi i zabił jej dowódcę, a następnie popłynął z ludźmi uratować swoją siostrę. Gdy Euron Greyjoy poszedł do królowej Cersei, Theon z ludźmi zabił strażników okrętu i uwolnił Yarę, lecz ta go uderzyła w czoło, po czym podała mu rękę i go podniosła. Po rozmowie zgodziła się, żeby walczył za Winterfell w Wielkiej Wojnie, ponieważ Theon tego pragnął. Następnie w Winterfell przywitał się z Sansą, którą wcześniej uratował. Podczas omówienia taktyki i planu bitwy, ogłosił, że zamierza bronić Brana z Żelaznymi Ludźmi przed Nocnym Królem w Bożym Gaju. zabija Theona.]] Podczas Bitwy o Winterfell, gdy upiory przedostały się do gaju, Theon odparł ich atak, lecz stracił Żelaznych Ludzi. Został otoczony przez wroga i do Bożego Gaju wszedł Nocny Król w eskorcie Innych. Theon wiedział, że to już koniec, ale Bran Stark powiedział mu: jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Po tych słowach, ze łzami w oczach pobiegł z włócznią na Nocnego Króla, lecz ten z łatwością wyrwał mu ją i wbił w brzuch. Pojawienia Galeria Theon Greyjoy bow.jpg Theon 1x06.jpg|Theon zmierza na Północ. Theon and Osha.jpg|Theon i Osha. Theon and Robb 1x09.jpg|Theon na polu z Robbem. Theon 205.jpg Theon and Dagmer 205.jpg|Theon i Dagmer. Bran surrenders Winterfell.jpg|Bran ogłasza, że Winterfell poddaje się Tysonowi. Hunting.jpg|Poszukiwania Brana i Rickona. Burned bodies.jpg|Theon pokazuje dwa dziecięce ciała. Theon 2x10.jpg|Theon przemawia do swoich ludzi. Theon 2x10 infobox.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 10.jpg|Theon i Sansa. Screen Shot 2016-04-25 at 4.40.35 pm.png|Theon ratuje Podricka. Screen Shot 2016-04-25 at 4.45.48 png Brienne helps save Sansa S6.png de:Theon Graufreud en:Theon Greyjoy es:Theon Greyjoy fr:Theon Greyjoy it:Theon Greyjoy ja:シオン・グレイジョイ lt:Theon Greyjoy pt-br:Theon Greyjoy ru:Теон Грейджой zh:席恩·葛雷乔伊 Kategoria:Ród Greyjoy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy północy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Winterfell Kategoria:Żelaźni Ludzie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Żelaznych Wysp Kategoria:Żeglarze Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Eunuchowie Kategoria:Martwi